The present invention relates to a measuring and simulation system for machine-tools or production machines.
The control parameters of machine tools or production machines can be optimally adjusted with the help of measuring and simulation systems. In the context of this application, the term “production machine” is used in a generic sense and also includes robots which generally follow the concepts outlined here. The parameters are first determined with the help of a simulation system, wherein the simulation system computes, for example, the transfer function and/or of the step response of a rotation speed and/or position control circuit of the machine and visualizes the results to a user on a display screen. The control parameters can then be optimized based on the visualized a data. Simulation systems of this type are typically implemented external to the machine on an external computing device, such as a personal computer or a workstation.
Subsequently, the simulation results are checked with the help of a measuring system that is independent of the simulation system. The measuring system computes the actual transfer function or step response of the rotation speed and/or position control circuits from the actual measurement signals obtained from the sensors and transducers. In modern systems, such measurement systems tend to be implemented as a system component that is integrated in the machine, or as a separate external computing device, such as a personal computer or a workstation.
The fact that the measuring systems and the simulation systems are executed on different computing devices or system components, each of which have a corresponding display screen, and that the results are also displayed on different display screens, makes it difficult for a user to compare the simulated results with the results obtained from the actual measurement.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved measuring and simulation system for machine tools or production machines, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically allow a simple and clear comparison between the measurement results and the simulation results.